


Bookshelf

by katharhino



Category: Fire and Hemlock - Diana Wynne Jones
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-01
Updated: 2013-06-01
Packaged: 2017-12-13 16:24:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 81
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/826330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/katharhino/pseuds/katharhino
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Polly, rereading "East o' the Sun"</p>
<p>Written for the 2013 3-Sentence Fic-a-Thon</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bookshelf

**Author's Note:**

  * For [betony](https://archiveofourown.org/users/betony/gifts).



She found the book at the bottom of the box as she was unpacking her things into Tom's shelves, stacking classic literature next to composers' biographies haphazardly. The cover looked vaguely but unplaceably familiar; it fell open in her hand to the middle of a story - three drops of tallow, a castle vanishing. Polly shut the book with a shudder, remembering she had once arrogantly called the story pointless, and how nearly she had come to losing her own White Bear.


End file.
